


Grave of the Rose

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming Bites, Clairvoyance, Gen, Masturbation, Modern Fantasy, Wet Dream, Zen is my baby ok, past Zen | Hyun Ryu/Jumin Han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: Hyun Ryu, the last of his blood line, is desperate in his search for the one he's been having dreams of his whole life.Because if he finds them, everything will be better, right?TO HAVE UPDATES ON THIS STORY AS WELL AS MY OTHERS: FOLLOW MY TWITTER @angstfather





	1. Preface

In a moment’s notice, life could cease to exist. 

In a moment’s notice, our lives could become meaningless. 

In the eyes of Hyun Ryu, his had always been. Meaningless. Full of sorrow and doubt. 

And then there was them. Clothed in such a comforting ambience, that made him feel as if there was a moment where he was supposed to be there. That he was supposed to exist. 

“MC?” their mouth twitched upwards as they sipped at their coffee, eyes never leaving him haughtily. 

“Hyun, come sit.” he wanted to, so badly. Yet he kept hovering, unbeknownst to him, the real reason as to why. “Hyun. It won’t kill you.” he sat without a second thought, afraid that they would change their mind in a moments notice. 

“I’ve missed you.” they confided, gripping at his hand. “I love you.” 

He woke with a cold sweat clinging to his forehead. 


	2. I.

“The North district is still on tense terms with my kind. This business proposition with you will hopefully decrease tension with the North District and my company properties. I’m tired of getting bricks through the organic cat food stores I own.” 

“Have you ever thought it was because they are cat food stores, and has nothing to do with your company of Lamia?” Hyun rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair, leg resting over the arm. 

“Anyways,” Jumin completely dismissed his comment and continued with his business proposition. “I just need you to star in the new movie we’re funding. If we put our company label on something that showcases,” he gestured to the entirety of Hyun, eyes roaming his body. 

Lust. 

He knew. 

It had been awhile since he and Jumin had done anything explicit, but he could still sense the sexual tension every time they were alone together. 

“Then we might be able to save company repair costs and put it towards marketing.” 

“They’ll just think we’re fucking again.” It was blunt, and tasted wrong against his tongue. 

“Does that matter in the scheme of things? I’m four hundred years old, a rumor of my sexuality is nothing anymore. It barely crosses my mind.” Jumin raised an eyebrow and tapped his pen against his desk. “Unless you want that as my form of payment?” 

Hyun scrunched up his face, and bit back the bile in his throat. “I can’t. And you know exactly why.” 

“Because of this MC you keep having dreams of.” Jumin scribbled out a note or two on his pad of paper. “I could find them for you, as the payment.” 

Hyun’s eyes widened at the prospect. “You can’t. That’s not how having a soulmate works. I have to find them myself.” 

A sigh left the other as he put the pen down. “Soulmates are an old principle. And the aspect of them is lost to Lamia, but if you wish to find yours naturally, I will not interfere. That is your call, not mine.” A pair of blue eyes pierced into him, as if reading his soul. He told Jumin to stop doing that a long time ago. Reading his aura, and dwindling thoughts were one thing Hyun could not bare to be probed with. “But, I know the dreams are becoming worse, Hyun. And if you continue like this, many sleepless nights will follow you.” 

“A sleepless night is worth not interfering with the prospect of our meeting.” 

“And if I was supposed to introduce the two of you?” 

“Then you would have already.” Hyun lifted himself from the chair, feeling the weight of his entire body. “I’ll do the project. But, your workers must treat my people with respect. I will not advocate for you, if you are going to discriminate against my cause. Understand?” 

“I can guarantee that no harm will come to your people, Hyun. But what am I to do for you in return?” 

“Consider it a favor. You owe me one that I’ll cash in, in the future.” Jumin cocked an eyebrow and began shuffling things on his desk. But, a smile played on his lips, and a sad look came upon him. 

“I’ll owe you one.” he placed a document in front of Hyun. A contract detailing the production and when and where to meet. “This MC must really be something if they’ve gotten the great Zen to bow down at their feet.” Hyun’s face flushed for a moment, and he glanced towards Jumin with jaded eyes. 

“Just because we aren’t together anymore, Jumin, doesn’t mean we can’t be close.” 

“Yes it does. Business is business, and my feelings would get in the way of a professional encounter.” his body moved on it’s own accord, cupping Jumin’s cheeks. 

“Just because I love MC, doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop fully loving you. But we weren’t meant to be, Jumin. No matter how much we both prayed. But, I harbor no ill will towards you. And what happened with that woman will not be a determining factor in whether or not we can sit down and enjoy a meal together.” if they weren’t in a public building, and Jumin wasn’t playing the perfect son of the corporate manager, he knew there would be tears streaming down his face. Jumin was as fragile as they come. 

“Don’t cry anymore. We loved and we lost. But we never lost each other’s friendship.” Hyun wiped a beading tear from the corner. “You’ll find your soulmate someday, Jumin Han. And I hope they are the most kind and forgiving soul this planet has to offer. And I hope they can heal you like I couldn’t.” 

And then Hyun was gone. 


	3. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sinner. It's just going to get worse.

_ Their hips moved against his in a rhythmic pattern, underwear brushing and creating a heavy friction. An elicit moan escaped him quite profoundly, and he was greeted with a pair of deep chocolate eyes upon looking down. “MC.” it left him as a loud moan.  _

_ “Keep touching me, Hyun. Mark me. Scent me.” It was as if it were a manta they kept repeating. A prayer that only he could fulfill. The satisfaction of this could probably bring him to climax if he let it.  _

_ His hands roamed their body, touching, always touching. He did not want to leave one place unclaimed, for the sake of someone else coming along and taking it themselves.  _

_ “If I claim you-” he let out a deep groan unable to finish his sentence as they gripped his length in their hand.  _

_ “Claim me, Hyun. Let me be yours forever. I want it. I want you.” begging, pleading as they lined themselves up with his length. Inch by inch they sunk down, lips going to the back of their neck as he released and sunk his teeth in.  _

 

The hard on Zen possessed was deep red in color and sensitive to the touch, and when he moved his fingers up and down it, his climax came almost automatically. 

 

 

 

**_Ring._ **

 

_ “707 is trying to contact you.” _

 

_**Ring.** _

 

_ “707 is trying to contact you.”  _

 

 

 

He moved to grab his phone, wiping his fingers on the bed sheet next to him. Seven almost never talked to him. It’s not that they had anything against each other. It was merely the fact that they had nothing in common. 

“Hello?” his voice was a deep, husky tone. 

“Another dream?” came a teasing voice, the sound of a keyboard clacking along with it. “You should really shower.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Sorry.” Seven had always been able to know exactly what one was thinking or doing at any given time. The clairvoyancy definitely helped his family line. “Anyways, I think I found them.” Hyun became silent, his heart racing. “Jumin asked me to look into it.” 

“Why.” he whispered, feeling the intense thumping in his throat. 

“Payment. He just said something about payment. He apparently doesn’t like owing people. Plus with that dream you just had, I’d figure you’d want to find them as soon as possible.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Well. They kind of already sent you a message.” 

“What.” 

“They’re human so be gentle, Zen. We wouldn’t want the beast unleashing on such a poor unsuspecting person.” Hyun instinctively touched the ring on his finger, as if it might disappear if he didn’t keep hold of it. 

“I don’t want them.” Buzz. He received a message. 

“That would be them. They’re eager for your reply. Seeya, Zenny.” 

 

 

 

 

_**One new message from an unknown number.** _

 

_ MC: hiya, I’m really close with Luciel and he gave me your number. He said that you’re really into musicals too.  _

_ You don’t have to reply if you don’t want to, but I’m always down for making new friends.  _

 

_**Accept message request?** _


	4. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chatting

**_Accepted Message Request._ **

 

_ Zen: My name is Hyun, it’s nice to meet you.  _

 

_ MC: I’m so glad you accepted my request! I’ve known Luciel forever, we’ve basically grown up together. _

 

_ Zen: I’m surprised he hasn’t invited you to one of the corporate parties before. Our fundraisers would be a perfect place to meet popular musical stars.  _

 

_ MC:  I have been invited, particularly because my father had been the owner of many major hospitals and had worked with Ms. Rika on numerous occasions. But it didn’t particularly spark my interest.   _

 

_ Zen: Not even to meet musical stars, like ZEN?  _

 

_ MC: I see that you admire him? _

 

_ Zen: Why do you say that?  _

 

_ MC: Your username. It’s a fan account, right?  _

 

_ Zen: I’m sorry? _

 

_ MC: A fan account? You take their name to spark interest in your own account.  _

 

_ Zen: No. This is a private messenger. You would not be able to make an account without verifying your identity. My name is Hyun Ryu, and I go by the stage name Zen. _

 

_ MC has left the chat room.  _

  
  


Zen flopped back onto his bed, feeling the stickiness of his thighs. A shower would not do him wrong. Especially with the grease sticking to his hair from the lack of bathing since before he had seen Jumin. 

Jumin. 

His heart clenched at the thought of him finding MC. 

He had lost most of his feelings for Jumin ages ago, but processing the fact that Jumin blatantly pushed forward the replacement of himself in Zen’s heart, made it hurt. He had feelings too. And Zen wished he could feel what he had felt before. 

 

The warmth of the shower felt blissful against his smooth skin. His muscles were tense and disturbed by the stressors of the day and the upcoming full moon. The ring that was placed so firmly against his finger burned intensely, but there was no way he was taking it off. Not yet. 

 

**_MC has Entered the Chatroom_ **

 

_ MC: Sorry that I left so abruptly, 707 likes to pull me from chat rooms to do his dirty work sometimes. I don’t really get starstruck easily, although you do catch my fancy with your work. Do people actually use the word ‘fancy’ here??  _

 

Zen chuckled gently at their stumble. 

 

_ Zen: Not typically. But it’s refreshing to hear something rather unique and foreign every once and awhile. Did you study in England for awhile? _

 

_ MC: For a good ten years my father shipped me off to England to get cross training. He wanted me to be a well cultured person.  _

 

_ Zen: I’m impressed. Not very many beautiful women have a chance to become so fluently foreign.  _

 

_ MC: I suppose.  _

_ MC: So tell me about you, Zen?  _

 

_ Zen: There’s not much to tell, princess.  _

 

_ MC: There has to be something, lovely Zen. You’re a mystery.  _

 

_ Zen: Some mysteries are better left unsolved. But I’d love to hear more about you. _

 

_ MC: Nope, you go first, tough guy.  _

 

_ Zen: I have a motorcycle.  _

 

_ MC: Now we’re getting somewhere! _

_ MC: Are you the leather jacket, combat boot, biker type?  _

_ MC: The bad boy who stalks the streets at night when he can’t sleep?  _

 

_ Zen: Only past 3 a.m. On a bad night.  _

_ Zen: Jumin and V don’t let me ride when streets are busy.  _

 

_ MC: Seven doesn’t let me smoke.  _

_ MC: He thinks it’s something girls shouldn’t do.  _

 

_ Zen: But it’s hard to quit, isn’t it?  _

 

_ MC: Of course it is. Sometimes you just want something so much that you would do anything to obtain it. Even if it means hurting someone you love in the process.  _

 

_ Zen: And you condemn that?  _

 

_ MC: It has it’s time and it’s place. If it’s something you’re meant to do, like following a dream, and someone prohibits you, then maybe they don’t love you as much as you thought. But if it hurts you, if it makes you less likely to be successful, then I think you should give it up. Maybe not all at once. But eventually. If even just to keep them happy.  _

_ MC: Wow that got deep. I’m sorry.  _

 

_ Zen: Don’t apologize. It was refreshing.  _

 

The water had run cold.

  
__


End file.
